


Завтра будет другой день

by EliLynch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Виски и откровенный разговор делают жизнь чуть лучше.





	

Вот, значит, как оно бывает в жизни. Несколько дней назад ты одним движением руки уничтожаешь целую звездную систему, а в следующем кадре этой странной пьесы ты, потерявший базу, значительную часть личного состава, потрясающее смертоносное оружие и, что скрывать, веру в собственные силы, напиваешься в одиночестве, надеясь ненадолго забыть обо всем случившемся.  
Позже он сможет оправиться. Снова будет выглядеть безукоризненно и вести себя так, будто располагает планами на все случаи жизни. Он проконтролирует процесс проектирования нового оружия, которое по мощности, несомненно, превзойдет прежнее. Он ужесточит психологические проверки для штурмовиков. Напишет подробнейший рапорт для Верховного лидера Сноука, в котором объяснит насколько (абсолютно) он не виноват в случившейся катастрофе.  
Все это будет, проигранный бой вовсе не равняется проигранной войне. Но это его первый проигранный бой. Подвел. Недосмотрел. Слаб и недостоин. Что хуже всего — запаниковал и едва сумел скрыть это от подчиненных.  
Он пьет, чтобы заглушить злобный хор голосов в голове, где каждый голос звучит точь-в-точь как его собственный. Один вечер, выделенный на глупое самобичевание, залитое поверху дешевым высокоградусным пойлом, - это все, что он может себе позволить.  
Завтра. Завтра будет болеть уже меньше, и стыд не будет так сильно туманить голову. А пока пусть ее заволочет туманом из-за виски.  
Казалось бы, способ пережить дерьмовый день найден и все идет по плану.  
Но жизнь решает еще раз приложить его головой, закрепляя урок «ничего и никогда не идет в соответствии с планом».

Кайло Рен грузно оседает на соседний стул, и Хакс, посмотрев влево и заметив его, едва не падает с собственного места. Какого..! Хакс не понимает, как, нося такое количество одежды, а вдобавок еще и тяжелые ботинки, возможно подкрадываться к людям незаметно. Также он не понимает, что Кайло Рен забыл среди ночи в этой части корабля, ведь ему ясно было сказано, что нужно несколько дней лежать в медицинском отсеке, отдыхать-медитировать и ни в коем случае не тревожить заживающие раны — швы на боку могут разойтись.

Кайло Рену повезло, что пить генерал начал задолго до его появления и успел осушить половину бутылки. Ему было плохо и меланхолично. Ругаться не хотелось. В другое время он бы про себя посмеялся над тем, что Кайло разгуливает в шлеме даже по ночам, словно призрак неупокоенного ситха, но сегодня его странности меркли перед лицом недавней катастрофы.  
Ругались ли они хоть раз из-за по-настоящему важных вещей? Он не мог вспомнить. Несмотря на то, что Кайло Рен большую часть времени пробуждал в генерале одно лишь глухое раздражение, сегодня он был рад и его компании. Как ни крути, они были на одной стороне, и кто, если не Кайло, проигравший неопытной девчонке, мог лучше понять его раздробленные в мелкое крошево чувства. Вероятно, потому Кайло и пришел сюда. Тоже решил, что страдать в обнимку с бутылкой легче, чем в компании зудящих медицинских дроидов.

— Может, снимете свое… свой шлем? — предложил Хакс вполне дружелюбным тоном. — По такому-то случаю. Я все равно уже видел ваше лицо.  
— У меня теперь на лице шрам, — напомнил ему Кайло Рен. Из-за шлема невозможно было понять, с какой интонацией он произносит эти слова. — Он заживает и плохо выглядит.  
 _Значит, вы наконец стали похожи на ситха._  
Хакс не уверен, что это хорошая новость. Первый шок из-за нетипичной (для представителя Темной стороны так уж точно) внешности Рена у него давно прошел, и с его неуместной виктимностью он успел смириться. В шлеме Кайло выглядел достаточно внушительно, чтобы вселять страх в сердца противников, а без шлема его все равно практически никто не видел. А теперь - что? Хакс воображает жуткий шрам во все лицо, перекрывающий большую часть родинок Рена, и его настроение падает на следующий уровень дна.  
Там, в лесу, во время спасательной операции, ему некогда было разглядывать раны Рена. Когда вокруг горят обледенелые деревья и отовсюду слышится шум взрывов, чужая привлекательность совсем не заботит.  
Раньше они с Реном, бывало, жаловались на неприветливый климат планеты-базы, и можно сказать, что их жалобы были услышаны. После визита Сопротивления там стало куда теплее. Райский уголок получился, если забыть про огонь и неминуемый взрыв всей планеты. Правильно говорят: «Бойтесь своих желаний».  
Тот эпизод в воспоминаниях Хакса был подобен сюрреалистической картине. Черное одеяние Рена на белом снегу, его бледное лицо в окружении черных же кудрей и алый росчерк на щеке — рана от меча, сочащаяся кровью. Хакс тогда только и успел подумать, что Рену невероятно повезло остаться с двумя глазами. Остальное было не так важно.  
— Думаете, я вашего шрама испугаюсь? — насмешливо поинтересовался Хакс.  
— Ладно, — проявив нетипичную для себя покладистость, согласился Рен и потянулся к защитным креплениям на своем шлеме.  
Сняв шлем, он взглянул на генерала с вызовом, как-то разом напрягшись. _Ждет оценки его внешности, что ли?_ А если посмотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны, то от кого еще он мог ее ждать? Верховному лидеру Сноуку, принимая во внимание «особенности» его собственной внешности, жаловаться на один-единственный шрам было смешно, все равно что обсуждать со слепцом легкую близорукость.  
Хакс пристально посмотрел на Рена. Воспаленный шрам, идущий от переносице к щеке, конечно, не делал магистра красивее, но и страшнее он его не делал тоже. Рен все еще казался совсем юным и уязвимым, и глаза у него не пожелтели и не налились алым, несмотря на все, что с ними случилось за последнюю неделю. Хакс мимолетно пожалел о нескольких темных родинках, оказавшихся погребенными под шрамом, и сразу после этого задался вопросом, когда это он успел запомнить расположение родинок на щеках Рена. Когда и, главное, зачем.  
— Шрам вас не портит, магистр, — сказал он вслух, решив, что будет слишком по-детски врать Рену про его внешность,лишь для того, чтобы дополнительно огорчить его, — и не меняет. Вам повезло, что глаз не задет.  
— Спасибо, — ответил магистр и поерзал на своем стуле, устраиваясь удобнее. Похоже, пока он ждал отзыва от Хакса, то не задумывался о мелких неудобствах. Следовательно, нервничал. Следовательно, мнение Хакса действительно имело для него значение. Это льстило, что уж там. Хакс решил, что стоит закрепить успех, и сделал контрольный выстрел:  
— Было бы очень жаль, если бы вы остались без глаза, глаза у вас красивые.  
Не самый лучший из всех возможных комплиментов, зато по существу, по-военному четко.  
Кайло потупил взор, и Хакс подумал, что в другой раз можно сказать что-нибудь и про его ресницы, длинные и густые.  
— Кажется, алкоголь делает вас общительнее, — заметил Кайло.  
— Алкоголь и утраты, — невесело усмехнулся Хакс. — Нам с вами теперь почти нечего делить, вы заметили? И базу разнесли на куски без вашего непосредственного участия.  
— Все равно я уже разрушил все, что оставалось, — глухо произнес Кайло. — Больше нечего.  
Такая неприкрытая тоска удивила Хакса. Он не предполагал, что Рен, как и он, принял близко к сердцу потерю Старкиллера.  
— Но вами Верховный лидер все равно доволен. Это же не ваши подчиненные оставили базу без щитов.  
Рен взглянул на него с досадой, как будто он говорил про незначительные мелочи.  
— Я не это имел в виду. Я разрушил остатки своей прошлой жизни. Окончательно.  
Хакс нахмурился. Он терял нить разговора.  
— Каким образом?  
— А. Верно, вы же не знаете. Дело в том, что… — Рен, скорее всего неосознанно, выдержал драматическую паузу, что было очень в его стиле. — Хан Соло — мой отец. Был им, точнее.  
В голове Хакса взорвался небольшой эмоциональный фейерверк. Слухи о происхождении магистра среди членов Первого Ордена ходили самые разные, но Хакс меньше всего ожидал услышать имя Хана Соло. Известный контрабандист, искатель приключений, герой войны — и вдруг отец Кайло Рена? _Их_ Кайло, по уши закованного в черное, этой угрожающей темной тучи без намека на обаяние? Удивительные вещи иногда творит генетика.  
Кроме того, быстро перебирая в уме все известные ему факты из биографии Хана Соло, Хакс вспомнил, в числе прочего, и на ком он был женат.  
— Так значит, генерал Лея Органа… — охрипшим голосом произнес Хакс и сделал щедрый глоток из своего бокала. — Я вас правильно понимаю?  
Кайло Рен ( _Соло? Нет, серьезно?_ ) кивнул.  
— Да, вы все понимете как нельзя точно.  
— Вот как… А я все думал, почему вы плакали, когда мы улетали с горящей планеты. Не из-за неудачи со сбежавшей девчонкой ведь. — Решив побыть великодушным, генерал пододвинул к своему собеседнику бутылку и собственный бокал. Сходил бы к стенному шкафу за новым, будь он уверен, что в состоянии преодолеть это ничтожное расстояние, ни разу не покачнувшись. Но уверенности не было. Значит, хватит и одного. Они могут просто пить с разных сторон.— Угощайтесь, магистр, что же вы. Вам это сейчас нужно больше, чем мне.  
— Вы могли бы сделать вид, что не заметили слез, — недовольно отозвался Рен. От предложенной выпивки он, тем не менее, не отказался и от души плеснул виски в почти опустевший бокал.  
— В тот момент я так и поступил, разве нет? А теперь считаю, что вам незачем стыдиться этих слез. Вы смогли сделать то, что было необходимо.  
Хакс не до конца понимал, зачем Рену понадобилось убивать отца именно сейчас, ведь Хан Соло, в отличие от своей боевой жены, не считался частью Сопротивления и, казалось, не проявлял никакого интереса к театру боевых действий, развернувшемуся в Галактике, но решил, что этот конкретный поступок Рена заслуживал уважения. _Наверное_ , — решил он. — _это часть обучения Кайло. Отрекись от прежней жизни, продемонстрируй абсолютную преданность Темной стороне…_ Хакс дважды подумал бы, если бы кто-нибудь предложил ему связь с Силой и обучение ситховским премудростям. Глядя на Рена, он понимал, что система подготовки штурмовиков не так уж ужасна и жестока, как могло показаться стороннему наблюдателю. Надо знать, с чем сравнивать.  
— Да. Я смог, — глухо произнес Рен. Отхлебнув из бокала, он поморщился.  
— Согласен, дрянь еще та, — кивнул ему Хакс. — Зато действует быстро, если вам нужно забыться, то средства лучше не найти. Значит, вы теперь… окончательно перешли на Темную сторону?  
— Хотелось бы надеяться.  
Поверив его рекомендации, Кайло вновь отпил из бокала.  
Хакс, решивший на правах владельца бутылки поухаживать за ним, долил магистру еще.  
— Выходит, вы сильнее меня. Я бы не смог убить отца. Наверное. Даже ради возможности править Галактикой, — признался он.  
Долгое время отец оставался центром его личной вселенной. Именно благодаря отцу Хакс смог добиться таких вершин, именно отец указал ему путь, по которому Хакс собирался идти всю жизнь. Возможно, отец назвал бы его трусом, услышь он последние его слова. Отец всегда говорил, что цель оправдывает средства, но Хакс чувствовал, что отцеубийцей он не смог бы стать никогда. Слишком саморазрушительная перспектива. Какое удовольствие получишь от захваченной власти, если к тому моменту будешь мертв внутри?  
Рен глядел куда-то в сторону. Поддержку со стороны Хакса он, казалось, воспринял как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
 _Значит, совсем потерял связь с реальностью_ , — решил Хакс.  
— Я думал, что это поможет. — сказал Рен.  
— Поможет… окончить ваше обучение? — неуверенно уточнил Хакс.  
— Поможет избавиться от Света.  
— Как это?  
Свет и Тьма — для Хакса они были не более чем абстрактными понятиями. Его границы понимания разницы между добром и злом, Тьмой и Светом давно размылись. Он не мыслил такими категориями, предпочитая ставить перед собой конкретные цели. Принимая решения, он руководствовался логикой, а не шел на поводу у эмоций, и не обращал внимания на редкие уколы совести. Совесть тоже оставалась не более чем абстрактным понятием, досадным препятствием, ограничивающим пространство для маневров. Людям, имеющим хоть отдаленное отношение к политике, совесть необходимо было ампутировать в первую очередь.  
— Ну, от Света. Внутри, — повторил Рен с таким видом, словно Хакс не понимал элементарных вещей и вдруг понизил голос: — Но он все еще здесь. Так и жжется изнутри.  
— И вы так всю жизнь живете, терпя боль? — Хакс посмотрел на него задумчиво. — Пока в вас остается Свет, остается и вероятность, что вы можете вернуться на Светлую сторону.  
Теперь он, скорее, рассуждал вслух, чем говорил с Реном. Озвученная им версия возможного будущего вызывала беспокойство. Если помимо оружия Орден лишится еще и единственного ученика Сноука, их шансы на победу в войне будут близки к нулю.  
— Мне некуда возвращаться, генерал. Я убил своего отца. После этого меня в Сопротивлении ждать могут только для того, чтобы казнить.  
Хакс не отказался бы от его уверенности.  
— Но у вас там осталась мать ( _которая, наверное, любит вас? Несмотря ни на что? Часто материнский инстинкт работает именно так_ ). — Он вздохнул. — Моя давно умерла.  
— Сочувствую, — похоже, что искренне сказал Рен. — У вас были хорошие отношения?  
Хакс кивнул.  
— Да. Правда, я мало что о ней помню. Она не хотела, чтобы я во все это ввязывался. В политику. В войны. Это отец мечтал увидеть меня главнокомандующим с того самого дня, как впервые взял на руки.  
Кое-что он все же помнил: длинные рыжие волосы, щекотавшие шею, когда она наклонялась, чтобы поцеловать его. Улыбку. Ласковые прикосновения и запах. Немного — смех. Немного — отрывистый сердитый голос. Они с отцом часто спорили. Любила ли она его достаточно, чтобы простить ему уничтожение целой звездной системы? Гадать об этом не стоило. Возможно. Матери часто закрывают глаза и на самые ужасные деяния своих детей, судя по рассказам других людей.  
На всякий случай, Хакс постарался побыстрее загнать обрывочные (светлые) воспоминания обратно в глубины памяти. Несмотря на опьянение, он не забывал о том, что сидит рядом с человеком, способным влезть в нему в голову и увидеть то, чем он ни с кем не собирался делиться.  
— Я вам тоже сочувствую, магистр, — счел нужным сказать он  
— Забавно. — Пухлые губы Рена искривились в едва заметной улыбке. — Еще недавно мне трудно было представить, что мы можем вести цивилизованную беседу.  
Хакс криво улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Верно. В вас бывает сложно разглядеть человека, уж простите за такую откровенность.  
— Из-за шлема?  
Хакс снова кивнул.  
— Без него вы совсем другой. Настоящий. Создание из плоти и крови. Можно даже вас коснуться, не боясь сразу остаться без руки.  
— Вот поэтому я его и не снимаю, — сказал Рен. — Но это утомляет, признаю.  
— По крайней мере, вам не нужно его носить, когда мы остаемся наедине, — сказал Хакс и издал короткий смешок. — Хм, прозвучало как-то неправильно.  
Рен с безразличным видом допивал остатки алкоголя из бокала.  
— Разве?  
— Да. Как будто я собираюсь делать вам непристойные предложения. Хотя…  
Это протяжное «хотя» за него добавил в разговор алкоголь. Или, возможно, оно явилось следствием его депрессивного состояния, смешанного с излишне откровенным разговором.  
И он все еще помнил ту странную мысль насчет родинок Рена.  
— Генерал? — вопросительно произнес Рен, приподняв брови.  
Иногда у тебя есть месяцы на выработку правильной стратегии поведения, а иногда на это дается всего пара секунд. Генерал едва удержался от того, чтобы схватить бутылку и отхлебнуть прямо из горла.  
— Да, вы не ослышались, — храбро сказал он, поймав взгляд темных глаз Рена. — Сегодня я вам и это готов предложить.  
Рен слегка зарделся, но взгляда не отвел.  
— Ч-что именно?  
— Отправиться в вашу каюту. Или в мою. — _Но в моей сейчас на кровати спит кошка, а у нее и так стресс, так что лучше в вашу._ Хакс нервно поскреб ногтями одной руки по запястью другой, мельком отметив, что следы с прошлого сеанса самоистязания, случившегося днем, почти исчезли. Он не знал, зачем приставал к Рену именно сейчас. Не столько хотелось секса, сколько не хотелось засыпать в одиночестве. Они с Реном наконец добились какого-никакого взаимопонимания, и жаль было упускать момент, останавливаться на достигнутом. — Это, знаете, тоже хороший способ забыть обо всех проблемах.  
— Я как-то… не предполагал, что вы обо мне думаете, э… в таком ключе, — растерянно произнес Рен, не спеша соглашаться на его предложение. — Мне казалось, я вам неприятен.  
— Когда вы без шлема… даже не представляю, кому вы можете быть неприятны.  
 _И для кого можете представлять опасноссть. Разве что для себя._  
— Спасибо.  
— «Спасибо, но нет, генерал, этот разговор окончен»?  
— Не совсем, — немного поразмышляв, ответил Рен. — «Спасибо, но нам стоит продолжить этот разговор на трезвую голову».  
— На трезвую голову это будет намного сложнее.  
— Может, теперь уже не настолько? — с непривычно-рассудительным видом спросил Рен.  
Ему надо было пить больше, а Хаксу меньше. Хакс чувствовал себя уязвимым из-за того, что именно он оказался в роли (просящего) предлагающего.  
— Возможно. Но стыда за сегодняшний вечер точно не избежать.  
— Чего вы собираетесь стыдиться? Вы, кажется, ничего такого не сказали.  
— Я был с вами откровенен. Это совершенно недопустимо.  
Ему было легче прочитать речь перед многотысячной толпой, нежели сказать несколько правдивых слов о своих чувствах.  
— Об этом никто не узнает, — заверил его Рен.  
Правильно. Это и в его интересах. Кто рассказал ему про Свет, выжигающий изнутри, и про смерть отца? Вероятно, Сноук тоже совсем не одобрил бы нынешнее поведение своего ученика.  
— Обещаете, магистр? — то ли насмешливо, то ли всерьез, спросил Хакс и улыбнулся, когда Рен торжественно приложил руку к своей груди.  
— Обещаю.  
Хакс поверил. Поверил и потянулся к нему, накрыл его ладонь своей. Насколько смог. Получилось немного смешно, его рука сильно уступала в размерах руке Рена.  
— Не уходите прямо сейчас, — сказал Хакс достаточно мягко, чтобы его слова не прозвучали как приказ.

В ту ночь они не дошли ни до чьей каюты, это верно.  
Просто целовались над единственным пустым бокалом.  
Шрам Рена совершенно, совершенно ничего не портил.


End file.
